


Interlude 1: Whatever Happened to Jimmy Novak

by Kagemirai



Series: From Hell [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Demon Dean, Demon Dean Winchester, Demon Sam Winchester, M/M, Oral Sex, Top Castiel, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 06:06:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1677539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagemirai/pseuds/Kagemirai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Alastair removes Castiel from his vessel the demonic duo has to watch out for poor Jimmy Novak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude 1: Whatever Happened to Jimmy Novak

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of two interludes, the next one is in progress. This takes place soon after Double Dealings.

-Castiel-

 

He was a little worried. The boys had been praying to him, calling him down almost daily. There had been a few times when it was to sate more carnal needs. He had given in, Sam had been true to his word and was on top the first time. Castiel had even gotten his chance to be the one atop the pair. This time when he arrived he wasn't greeted by Sam and Dean, he was met by Alastair. The two boys were sleeping, curled up around each other, while Alastair sat on the edge of the bed, carding his fingers through their hair.

"You're corrupting my demons." He stated, looking down at them, "They're calling for you, they want your attention, your light. I need to teach you a lesson. I don't mind sharing but all things in moderation."

Castiel held his ground, "They call to me and I come."

Alastair chuckled softly, Castiel didn't understand why, "Yes, I'm sure you come multiple times. They are _my_ demons, not yours. I'm going to kick you out of your body for awhile, let the owner of your meat suit out to play. He will deal with the consequences of your choices."

"Alastair, don't do this." He took a step back as the demon advanced upon him.

He shook his head, "There's no getting out of this, Cas." He took a final step, pressing against him, "You can come back in again, just not for a few days. Have fun up in Heaven." He grabbed him by the throat, chanting softly.

He hated this, felt like he was being torn apart. His head rolled back, it would be better if he just let it happen but he didn't want to, he didn't want to leave his vessel. A final word and he was jerked free, tossed back up to Heaven.

 

-Jimmy-

 

It was like waking up from a long sleep. He could remember bits and pieces, the most prominent of which were a series of threesomes, with two other men, no, not men, demons. He was slumped against a wall of a motel room, facing a bed with two men laying on it, two familiar men. Two familiar demons who had taken him in this very room. He let out a shout, trying to push further back into the wall.

"Cas?" The short haired one grumbled, opening green eyes and looking at him, "What's up your ass?"

"Y-You! You fucked me! How dare you?!" He pointed at him, his voice raising nearly an octave.

Dean, that was his name, frowned, "Actually, you fucked me last time. What's wrong with you?" He poked the long haired one, "Sammy, I think Cas is broken."

Sam perked up behind him, peering at Jimmy, "And you! You fucked me too!"

"In my defense, you fucked me first." Sam grinned at him.

"I have to get home, I have to take a shower, I can't be here."

The pair were out of the bed in a flash, both naked, "Easy there, you can't just go running off. Who are you and what did you do with Castiel?" Dean moved toward him slowly, as though dealing with a skittish animal.

"I'm Jimmy Novak, Castiel is gone."

Dean froze, "How is he gone?"

"I don't know, I don't remember everything that happens." He bit out, glaring at them.

"But you remember having sex? What else do you remember?" Sam grabbed two pairs of pants, throwing one at Dean.

He nodded, "There are some things I remember. Being a vessel is like being strapped to a comet."

"Wow, must be a rush." Dean pulled on the jeans, "So you don't remember anything about what happened?"

He sighed, closing his eyes, "I remember chanting and Castiel not wanting to leave." He got to his feet, "I have to go find my wife and daughter."

The brothers shook their heads, "I don't think that's the best idea. You should stay with us until Castiel gets back."

"No!"

Sam sighed, "Do you even know how long it's been since you became his vessel?"

"A year, two? I don't care, I'm going to go home." He moved for the door only to have the tall demon grab his hand, his eyes black as he looked down at him.

"No, it's not safe for you. Do you know how many demons would like to get their hands on a seraph's vessel? Especially one connected with us. Crowley's goons are still around even if we took care of him and they would love to have you." He pulled him away from the door, "So this is how this is going to work, you're going to stay with us until Cas gets back so we can keep you safe."

He shook his head, "I'm done, I don't want to be a vessel anymore. He was kicked out once before and it wasn't this long before he came back."

The brothers shared a look, "How long was it?"

"A few minutes."

"Could something be wrong?" Sam asked, not letting go of his arm.

Dean shrugged, "Could be but I know who kicked him out now." He sighed heavily, "Alastair."

 

-Castiel-

 

This wasn't how it was supposed to be! He should have been able to return in a more timely manner than this. The last time Alastair had exorcised him he had been able to go back within minutes. This time he was stuck in Heaven. Gabriel had suggested that Alastair was jealous and had used a stronger spell to kick him out. It would explain why he couldn't go back to Jimmy. Michael had given the possibility of bindings placed on the room after he had been removed. Either one would make sense but he was worried. Jimmy was down there with Sam and Dean, alone. They would keep him safe but if Jimmy remembered their trysts he wasn't going to be happy. He would want to find his wife and daughter.

"You're so uptight, Cassie, want me to go down there and check on them?" Balthazar laid a hand on his shoulder.

He looked at him hopefully, "Yes."

He nodded, "Alright, I'll go down and make sure everything is fine."

"Thank you." He watched him leave before moving to one of the many gardens and sitting down to wait.

 

-Jimmy-

 

When he heard the flutter of wings he thought Castiel was returning. It didn't feel like last time though and he hadn't said yes. The man that appeared before them was blonde and wearing a grey v-neck shirt.

"You must be Jimmy. I'm Balthazar." He held out his hand.

Jimmy took it slowly, "You're an angel." He stated.

Sam and Dean had stepped outside for a moment, leaving him alone in the motel room. He had thought about trying to escape but one look out the window showed that they were standing just outside.

"Have been all my existence." He smiled at him, "Castiel wanted me to come check on you. He can't leave Heaven for some reason."

"He can't leave Heaven? Why?"

"I think he's in a time out."

Dean and Sam chose that moment to come back in, "What are you doing here, flyboy?" Dean glared at Balthazar.

"Cassie wanted me to check on little Jimmy here. He stuck up top."

Sam scowled, "He's stuck?"

"Alastair is punishing him and us for spending so much time together." Dean crossed his arms over his chest.

"I figured he was too busy." Sam sighed, "Asshole King of Hell."

Balthazar sighed, "Great, at least I have something to tell him now. You two watch out for Jimmy." He was gone.

Jimmy sat down on the edge of the bed, "If he's on timeout what will it hurt to go see my family?"

"Fine, let's go but don't say we didn't warn you." Dean was getting frustrated, he could see it in his eyes.

The pair herded him into the backseat of the Impala before heading out. He was nervous, it had been two years since he had agreed to become Castiel's vessel. What if she had moved on? Part of him hoped she had. They pulled up in for of the house and he immediately felt nervous. Could he do this? He got out, Sam and Dean close behind him.

"We'll be waiting for you. Take your time." Sam patted him on the shoulder.

Jimmy took a deep breath, approaching the door. He knocked, waiting nervously. His wife answered, Amelia was just as he remembered, perhaps even more beautiful. He stepped forward, his hands shaking slightly. She stood there in shock, eyes wide.

"Amelia." He swallowed, reaching up to touch her.

She pulled away, "Jimmy, where have you been?"

"I sought help, I checked myself in." His hand fell, "I'm sorry. I wanted to be a better man for you."

She stepped forward, "You could have said something. You just left without a word. Claire and I were worried sick about you."

He stepped forward in response, slowly putting his hands on her shoulders, "Please forgive me."

"I don't know if I can." She closed her eyes for a moment, "Do you want to come inside? I was about to put dinner out."

"I'd like that." He smiled at her, heading for the dinning room, "Where's Claire?"

She crossed her arms over her chest, "She'll be down soon."

They ate in silence, Jimmy refusing to say grace before eating. It was after dinner that the worst possible thing happened and in that moment he knew he would have to leave his family, to let Castiel back in. His neighbor, his best friend, was a demon and had come for him. He knew something was wrong he moment Amelia let him in but he couldn't quite place it.

"It's so good to see you. I've been looking out for Amelia and Claire while you were gone. Where were you?"

"I wasn't good for them, I needed some time away to become a better person." He needed to be vague, it wouldn't do for them to think he was crazy.

He nodded, "It's good to have you back." His lips curled into a smile, "I'm afraid that you're going to have to disappoint them though, being able to get your hands on an angel's vessel is all the rage now."

Jimmy pushed Amelia behind him, "I won't let you hurt my family." He glared at the black eyed demon, "Amelia, get Claire and go."

"What's going on? Jimmy?"

"He's a demon, get out of here, now!"

She stepped back, "A demon?"

The demon tackled him, diving forward and punching him across the face. Where were Sam and Dean? Amelia jumped on the demon's back, trying to pull him off. He was bleeding from his lip where the demon had punched him, his skin cutting on his teeth. The demon snarled, throwing his wife off, sending her into the wall, before pouncing back onto Jimmy. Two more punches and Sam and Dean ran through the door. Dean was on the other demon in a flash, grabbing him by the back of his shirt and running him into the wall. Sam went to Amelia, checking her over to make sure she was alright.

"This one is mine, go find your own!" The demon snarled, crouching low.

Dean snorted, letting his eyes fall to yellow, "He's ours, not yours. This family is off limits unless you want to find yourself on my rack."

He laughed, "You don't scare me!" He pushed to his feet, "I'm going to get rid of you and then I'm going to fuck his pretty little wife while he watches."

He sighed heavily, "Jimmy, go check on your wife and get cleaned up, you're bleeding." He stalked forward, grabbing the demon and hoisting him up, slamming him against the wall.

"Amelia." He brushed her hair back from her face, "I'm so sorry. This is all my fault."

She shook her head, grabbing his hand, "No, don't say that. I'm sorry I didn't believe you." She cringed at the sound of the demon's nose breaking.

He leaned forward, kissing her softly, "I have to go. You'll be safer without me. That's all I ever wanted."

She wrapped her arms around him, "I love you."

"I love you too." He pulled back, "Protect Claire, keep her safe." He cupped her cheeks, looking to Sam, "I'm ready to go."

He nodded, "Dean, send him back down and let's get going." He looked at Amelia, "You're a good woman." He pulled out two necklaces from his coat pocket, "Wear this, it will protect you and give one to Claire too."

Dean was pouting but put his hand on the demon's forehead, "I haven't done this before, so let me know if you feel any pain or discomfort." He forced his will into him, demanding he leave and return to hell. The demon screamed, pouring from his mouth in black smoke, "Cool! It worked!" He grinned as the demon smoke sank into the floor.

The trio headed out to the Impala, "I'm sorry it had to be this way." Sam said, opening the door for him, "I wish you could stay with her."

He got into the backseat without a word, bowing his head as the door closed. Dean got behind the wheel, heading back to their motel room. Amelia and Claire were safe and he was going to say yes to Castiel. He sighed softly, this was not how he imagined his life but Castiel was doing good work. He was trying to make the world better, but he needed Jimmy's help. As a vessel he could make the world better and that's why he was going to say yes, even if it meant Castiel wanted to sleep with a pair of demons. Once they were at the motel he did something he hadn't done in a long time, he prayed while Sam and Dean waited outside.

He kneeled beside the bed, folding his hands and bowing his head, "Castiel, I'm ready, I understand now the importance of what we're doing. I'm ready for you to come back."

Warmth, whatever had kept Castiel out was no longer working. He felt the angel's grace fill him up, cascading around him in bright, white light.

 

-Castiel-

 

Jimmy had been through more than enough in his absence but Sam and Dean had taken good care of him. He was back and needed to properly thank the pair. He stood from the side of the bed, moving to the door. They were waiting outside for him, looking over at him as he poked his head out.

"Cas? Welcome back, have a nice trip? We had great fun down here." Dean grinned at him.

"Come inside, I believe an appropriate thank you is in order for the work you both have done." He stated, drawing back inside.

Dean was the first one in, resembling an eager puppy, "What did you have in mind?" He grinned, sitting on the bed.

"This." He moved forward, pressing his lips against his, lapping at them softly.

Dean moaned, letting them part as he gripped the edge of the bed. They had taught Castiel well, he had become a damn good kisser. He let out a groan, lapping at his tongue, eyes half closing. The angel pulled back after a moment, stroking his cheek. He gently pressed him down, stripping him slowly as he went. Dean was a treat for the senses, all smooth lines and soft skin. Alastair's brand stood out in sharp relief against his shoulder. Sam was soon sitting beside them, naked as well, his lips catching Dean's. Castiel's lips trailed kisses and licks down his chest, finally finding his turgid length and sucking him in.

Dean arched back, crying out against Sam's lips, "Cas, damn! Keep going."

He pulled back with a soft pop, "I want to be inside you, will you let me?" His breath ghosted over the twitching tip against his lips.

"Dammit Cas, if you don't sink into me I'm going to flip you over, rip your suit off and take you!"

Castiel smiled, freeing himself. He settled between his legs, rocking against him slowly, "Why don't you please Sam while I take you to Heaven?" He pressed in when Dean took Sam between his lips.

Sometimes Castiel felt as though being with the demons was his own personal slice of Heaven. As he sank into Dean he moaned, kissing his throat while Sam sank past his lips. They moved in tandem, loosing themselves in pleasure as they sought that peak only to tumble over. Castiel made sure to strike his spot with each thrust wringing muffled cries from Dean's lips. Sam had his head thrown back, rocking into his brother's mouth.

"Damn Dean, I'm close." Sam panted, gripping at his hair.

"Come on Dean, come for us, show us how much you are enjoying this." Castiel moaned, thrusting in smoothly, reaching down and stroking him tightly. Dean bucked up, crying out and coming hard. Sam thrust in, moaning lowly, coming down his throat as Castiel gave a final thrust, panting heavily, "Dean." He groaned, nuzzling him.

Dean lay panting beneath them, groaning softly, "Well damn me to hell, that was fucking great." He groaned, limp.

"Thank you." Castiel kissed each of them, one after the other.

Dean grinned, "Our pleasure."

Castiel smiled, he could get used to this, demons or no, he was going to enjoy this life with the demon hunters.


End file.
